Can't Sleep
by Saber Knight
Summary: When Uni can't sleep, she ends up going to Noire's room only for her big sister, still sleeping, to pull her into bed with her!


****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.****

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

Uni couldn't sleep, and she didn't know why. She'd just been laying in bed for the past hour or so, tossing and turning nonstop. Finally, she had had enough and got up with a sigh, stepping out into the hallway. She didn't know what exactly she was going to do; but, as she passed by her big sister's room, she paused for a moment. _I wonder if Onee-san is awake..._ Deciding to find out, she peeked inside and saw Noire lying on her bed, sound asleep.

Uni was a bit jealous.

After staring wishfully at Noire, maybe thinking that she herself would get sleepy if she saw someone else sleeping, Uni noticed that her big sister's dakimakura (of Neptune, of course) was lying on the floor. _How did_ that _slip out of her arms?_ She wondered, stepping inside and picking the body pillow up. She wasn't going to judge her big sister; after all, the dakimakura wasn't lewd or anything... and it's not like Uni had one of Nepgear...

Because she didn't.

Really.

 _I'll just place it in her arms..._ Uni decided, stepping up to the bed. Just as she was about to place the pillow in her big sister's open arms, Noire suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into bed with her! "O-Onee-san!?" Uni exclaimed, surprised.  
"Neptune..." Noire muttered in her sleep, putting her arms around Uni.  
 _S-she's still asleep!?_ The girl realized, feeling very awkward as her big sister held onto her. _I-I can't break free..._

Noire was snuggling up against Uni, thinking that her little sister was her body pillow, and it sure didn't help that she was dreaming about Neptune. As a result, her face was very close to Uni's own, which had made the girl's cheeks turn bright red.

 _Why is this happening...?_ Uni wondered, giving up on trying to get free as she let herself be used as a pillow. Noire's arms were around her body, Noire's left leg was intertwined with her own, and Noire's face was way too close. It was really awkward and embarrassing, yet... _This feels... kind of nice..._ Uni thought, getting a bit sleepy as she found herself to be very comfortable despite the situation. _It's not like I have a choice, so I'll just... sleep with Onee-san._

Closing her eyes, Uni started to drift off to sleep as Noire's body heat kept her warm.

* * *

"Mm...nn..." Noire groaned as she woke up, sleepily opening her eyes. She'd been dreaming about snuggling with Neptune, and it had felt so real... She just wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew it was about time to wake up and get the day started. Considering her alarm hadn't gone off, she still had a few minutes left... So, maybe she could at least stay in be-

...

Noire just then noticed that someone was in bed with her, and that same someone woke up the moment she noticed. Noire and Uni looked at each other, not comprehending the situation for several long seconds. Finally, Noire noticed that her face was right next to Uni's, and that their lips were nearly touching... Uni noticed it too, and both of their faces turned as red as their eyes. Before they could react to this sudden realization, a very loud, and annoying, alarm went off, scaring them so much that the two sisters flung away from each other, ending up falling off each side of the bed.

"G-good morning, Uni..." Noire muttered, rubbing her head.  
"...G-good morning, Onee-san." Came the soft reply from the other side of the bed.

Noire turned the alarm off, and both sisters peeked over the top of the bed to look at each other, still blushing.

"So, uh, why were you... in bed with me?" Noire asked.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see if you were awake... and you ended up pulling me into bed with you..." Uni explained.  
"O-oh... I-I apologize for that..." She muttered.

"I-it was really nice, so... it's alright..." Her little sister told her, her chin pressing into the sheets. "O-Onee-san, if I... can't sleep again... is it alright if I... sleep with you?" Uni timidly asked.

Noire's ears went red, the girl averting her eyes away from her little sister. After a few moments of awkward silence, she looked back at Uni, and softly nodded. "Y-yeah, that'll be... alright..."

Uni smiled at her, and Noire couldn't help but to smile back.

"Thank you."


End file.
